Big Green High
by wxreana
Summary: Welcome to big green high, the rule is stay in your own clic, Lin isnt one to listen to that rule, i hope you like,
1. Chapter 1

Lin Chung's pov

"Um Principle Trully …do I um… have to…well it's just um…" I fumbled rocking back and forth on my feet.

"Yes Mr. Chung?" Principle Trully asked, he is a great principle fare and always listens but I'm really bad at talking to other except well my best friend Jumpy.

"Well do I… I mean you know about the… and so I was um…" lucky for me Jumpy also had a question on his schedule.

"Lin… dose not…want Mr. Camel for… art teacher… because… of contest last year" I nodded my head to confirm that was what I was trying to say. Last year there was an art contest and our art teacher Mr. Camel decided to enter a painting and long story short I won and he has been holding a grudge against me ever since.

"Right I forgot about that silly little contest" Principle Truly snickered; you could see my landscape painting behind him. "Well we will see if you can switch art teachers but can you handle it for the day?" I nodded my head and waited outside for Jumpy to be done so we could head to home room with Mr. Nohands.

"Lin does not have to be… afraid… of… Ape Trully" Jumpy said when he got out

"I know Jumpy, I'm not afraid of him, it's just" I rubbed the back of my head

"I know… Lin is… sausage phobic" Jumpy nodded and I couldn't resist the urge to smile

"Social phobic, Jumpy, I might hate them but I am not afraid of sausages" I joked rubbing his head, at least he got better, he use to call it shoe phone.

"Welcome to home room, Lin sit over there, yep right up front and Jumpy you can sit next to him" Mr. Nohands commanded when we entered home room. The other kids were Mystique Sonia, the most popular girl, a cheer leader, has a magic hat and the one that holds the eyes of the entire foot ball and male swim team. Next to her is Mighty Ray the self proclaimed 'Mr. Comedy' and holds a secret crush on Sonia, which he will never admit, not to mention he is also one of my tormentors the one I like the most because I know he is just jealous that I'm the teachers favorite.

"Jumpy what do you have for classes?" I whispered,

"Look" he told me passing his schedule. He has combat, sharpshooting, gym, speak human 101, (thou as a joke I changed the second one to an eight), lunch then history, math, study hall, science, and free period.

"Cool we have the first three classes, and lunch together" I told Jumpy passing him back his schedule, instead of speak human, history and math I got three different art classes then for the last three I have air force pilot lesions.

"Hey Lin chump, what you talking about?" Ray asked tossing something at my back

"Classes" Jumpy told him still facing the front of the room

"Yah, Thumper I asked Lin chump not you" Ray shot back while firing something else at my back that felt strangely like a banana

"Banana brain, his name is Jumpy not Thumper" Sonia scolded Ray as Yaksha gave him a thump on the head. I think Ray was going to shot out some remark but the bell rang interrupting his moment. First period went by with the usual taunts from Kowloon, my long time 'rival' from Miss Latifah's home room which has a legendary rivalry with my home room, the rumor goes that one year, right before they started teaching here, Mr. Nohands and Miss Latifah had a date and it was a disaster, bringing the rivalry. Next class had Archer Lee and Golden eye as my third we had the entire Miss Latifah and Mr. Nohands rivalry, complete with Hurricane Lee, not to mention the 'fly kids' aka Mr. Chou's home room with a special addition of a few 'water wings'.

"Hey Lin, mind if we sit?" my friend Burly asked followed by Mano when lunch finally came, they were in Mr. Chou's home room, but lucky for us the rivalry only goes far as the adults.

"Sure" I mumbled as the two 'fly boys' sat down

"I here Mr. Chou is doing the parachute test… again" me and Mano both groaned, the only thing worse than the parachute test is the motion sickness test.

"Why?" I asked rearranging my peas and mash potatoes so it became a strange combo.

"WHY YOU SELF CENTERED…UG YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S OVER" someone screamed from the other side of the room. When I looked up it was the only 'fly girl' in this school, the beautiful Rosefinch, the girl I've had a crush on sense the third grade, who stormed to my table while her former boy friend had her lunch on his head. "May I sit?" she asked, I blinked twice before moving over to make room in the already roomy table.

"What was that about?" Burly asked

"He keeps staring at that Sonia girl, I just can't take it" Rosefinch growled bashing her hand on the table

"She has…half of school…under her thumb" I mumbled quietly thinking no one heard me

"Wow Lin, that's the most I've ever heard you say at once, now only if we could get Mano to talk" Burly joked slapping me on the back as I blushed

"I know right, hey aren't you in her home room?" she asked, I nodded "what is she like, you think?"

"She is…well um…maybe a little…she can be kind of…" I stuttered, I'm pretty sure my face turned crimson

"A tad like a self centered no good evil little…" Rosefinch trailed off

"Um, not the words… I would um…use but ah" I stuttered looking around to see if anyone heard Rosefinch's rant.

"Sorry, I got carried away, see you in flight classes?" she asked when the bell rang; all I could do was nod. My last three classes couldn't have come faster, you could practically see joy radiate off me as I raced Mano to the hanger

"Someone is excited to be here today" Mr. Chou chuckled after I won the race

"Well um this is… one of my…um favorites" I told him sheepishly as he raised his eyebrow

"And what are your other favorites?" he asked

"I'm guessing the other two after this one" Rosefinch piped up from one of the rockets as we just laughed our heads off. First reason I love my flight classes is that everyone is a friend; second half the time were either joking around or racing each other.

"Not on the first day of school, I'll see you tomorrow" Mr. Chou told us at the end of our three consecutive classes, looking like he had the start of a headache from all of our begging for more time to fly. After a threat of doing another motion sickness test tomorrow we all left to catch our bus.

"Did…Lin…have good day?" Jumpy asked when I sat down next to him

"A very good day Jumpy" I smiled ruffling his fur.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosefinch's pov

"Lin does not have to be… afraid… of… Ape Truly" I overheard as walked in to school, Jumpy ghost face, an adorable bunny that transferred here not to mention the best friend of a certain sharpshooter, walked out of Principle Trully's office with Lin Chung in tow.

"I know Jumpy, I'm not afraid of him, it's just" Lin started rubbing the back of his head. If you ask me or really any girl in school, Lin is the cutest, sweetest, most sensitive boy in school but he isn't very outgoing.

"I know… Lin is… sausage phobic" I snickered at that.

"Social phobic, Jumpy, I might hate them but I am not afraid of sausages" I sighed, as I walked the rest of the way to my home room upstairs,

"Hey babe" I turned around to my boyfriend, he is on the football team,

"Hey yourself, were still on for lunch right?" I asked giving him a flirty smile

"Won't miss it" with a wink he was gone leaving me alone. The day just seemed to lag on, till third period came.

"Alright class, were playing dodge ball" everyone in the room groaned except for Miss Latifah's class and a few 'water wings' who cheered while at the same time looked at Lin. "Rosefinch and Sonia, you pick the teams"

"I pick Lin" he was the best at dodge ball, I reasoned

"Kowloon" Sonia said. By the time we were done it was me, Lin, Jumpy, Mano, and Burly, verses Sonia, Kowloon, Ray, Husky, and Hurricane lee and the 'water wings' spread out between them. Long story short, we got creamed.

"Hey babe" my boyfriend said at lunch after fourth period

"What's new?" I asked him, but he seemed distracted

"What? O nothing much" he looked again to a table that just to happen to have Sonia at it

"Are you ogling Sonia" he did a dreamy nod till he realized I was at the table

"What no I was just…looking at her" he defended

"WHY YOU SELF CENTERED…UG YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S OVER" I slammed my lunch on his head and stormed off to where everyone else in my home room was sitting. "May I sit?" I asked Lin, he in turn moved over a little so I could sit, not that the table was full of people but it was nice of him

"What was that about?" Burly asked

"He keeps staring at that Sonia girl, I just can't take it" I growled as I bashed my hand on the table to prove my point

"She has…half of school…under her thumb" Lin mumbled quietly, as if hoping no one would hear him

"Wow Lin, that's the most I've ever heard you say at once, now only if we could get Mano to talk" Burly joked slapping Lin on the back as I silently giggled at their tom foolery

"I know right, hey aren't you in her home room?" I asked "what is she like, you think?" I wanted to know if he was some star struck guy that was under her thumb

"She is…well um…maybe a little…she can be kind of…" he stuttered trying to find the right words

"A tad like a self centered no good evil little…" I ranted gradually getting louder and louder

"Um, not the words… I would um…use but ah" Lin cut me off checking if anyone heard me

"Sorry, I got carried away, see you in flight classes?" I asked him when the bell rang; all he did was nod as we left the cafeteria. The rest of my classes went by like a molasses running uphill in January but finally flight class came and I was the first there, so I started to give my plane a little cleaning.

"Someone is excited to be here today" Mr. Chou chuckled. I looked over to see Lin with a few beads of sweat on his brow radiating happiness

"Well um this is… one of my…um favorites" he told him sheepishly as Mr. Chou raised his eyebrow

"And what are your other favorites?" he asked and I decided to put in my two sense

"I'm guessing the other two after this one" I joked and in turn everyone laughed their heads off. After doing the cursed motion sickness and the parachute tests we raced like we had all the time in the world but we didn't

"Not on the first day of school, I'll see you tomorrow" Mr. Chou told us at the end of our three consecutive classes, looking like he had the start of a headache from all of our begging for more time to fly. After a threat of doing another motion sickness test tomorrow we all left to catch our bus.

"Hey Rosefinch, you want to head to the mall later?" my best friend Rattle Diva asked when she got on the bus trying to get her pipa in the seat too

"So you really need to bring that everywhere you go?" I asked her as its neck poked me in the ribs

"You know I don't trust leaving it at school," she said rolling her eyes "besides you going to the mall with me or not?"

"Might as well" I shrugged

"Do you have crush on Lin?" she whispered

"What?" I asked shocked, feeling my ears go warm

"I asked if you have a crush on Lin. Everyone saw you break up with the football captain and then sit with Lin" she prodded poking me with her pipa some more

"One, can you move the neck so it's not digging in my ribs?" I glared "two my home room was sitting there"

"And the cutest boy in school just happened to be sitting there?" Rattle Diva asked shooting me a glare, hearing it like that it sounded foolish

"Well it is his table" I told her

"Not helping your cause girl" I winced and tried to move down in my seat to avoid the look she was giving me "let's just go to my house" as if that was a magic word the bus pulled up at her house and I caught Lin's eye as we were leaving


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Chung, I have your new schedule" Mr. Trully said flagging me down as I entered the school, no one was there yet

"Thank you" I told him grabbing the piece of paper he was waving like it was a flag

"By the way, the only drawing and painting teacher is Mr. Camel so instead you have three music classes, is that ok?" I nodded my head; I was going to surprise Mr. Chou by helping him with the planes but I needed to find where these classes were.

"Are you lost?" I turned to find Rattle Diva, Rosefinch's best friend, I nodded and handed her my new schedule "o your in music class now, what do you play" I shrugged my shoulders and looked away embarrassed "well we do have a few hours to kill" she led me into one of the rooms where she put her pipa down and picked up a trumpet "try this" long story short it sounded terrible

"Sorry" I mumbled handing it back

"It's ok, there are other instruments" while she was in the back I accidently pressed a button and music started to play. "You want to try singing first?" Rattle Diva joked as I tried to turn it off

"n-n-no" I stuttered, but she didn't seem to hear me for she gave me the microphone and started a song

"Just sing the lyrics" I did, at first I was nervous but I started to feel surer, at the end of the song Rattle Diva's mouth was open, my first thought was that I was so bad she was shocked

"Amazing" someone said, Miss Giraffe and Mr. Panda the music teachers was standing in the door way

"Yes he does have a great voice" Mr. Panda praised nodding his head

"I'm so glad Principle Trully put him here" Miss Giraffe gushed

"What I want to know is what he is doing here so early?" Mr. Panda pondered

"He was trying to find this place and I decided that there was time we started to figure out what he would play" Rattle Diva well rattled off

"it's ok, there is still a lot of time till school starts, let's head into the next room" Miss Giraffe chuckled, Rattle Diva grabbed her pipa and we left to the room next door, it looked like a huge dance floor

"Rattle Diva, if you mind" she nodded and started to play as Miss Giraffe played a video "Lin try to copy there moves" I know I fumbled a few times but I think I got the hang of it by the time the bell rang

"That was great Lin, see you in class" Miss Giraffe said as I left. My other classes went by in a blur and soon it was time for my music classes, where strangely there were mostly girls

"Ah Lin you can sit over there next to Rattle Diva" Mr. Panda told me when I walked in

"Now that everyone is here, the semester project will be a performance, now I suggest you get going, into your groups and make some noise" Miss Giraffe said as most of the people grabbed an instrument and went into groups

"Yes this is how it always is" the guy next to me said "I'm Zane by the way" I nodded

"Hey Lin, Zane, you two coming?" Rattle Diva asked at the door, we both raced over to her, she led us to a room at the other side of the hall where a drum set and a microphone sat

"Who's singing?" Zane asked making his way to the drums

"Lin is, now here are the lyrics, try to keep up" I looked to Zane for some help

"sorry, she loves music, it will get slower as time goes on" he reassured me, the lyrics seemed pretty odd but when the music started I sang them like a good boy, "wow, why is this your first day of music when you can sing like that?"

"I'm…well not big on…um performing" I mumbled we went thru the song a few more times till lunch came around

"We will practice some more next class" I nodded as I grabbed my lunch and sat with Burly and Mano again

"What did Rattle Diva tell you" Burly asked me when I sat down

"Project, with her and Zane" I told him as I ate some of my salad

"Didn't know you had any classes with her" Rosefinch said sitting down

"Just switched" I told her, we joked around most of the time till lunch was over

"Lin, you need to entertain a little, all eyes will be on you" I gulped when Rattle Diva told me that

"You're making him nervous, let's just practice some more" Zane scolded. This time I tried to dance a little but I didn't know any moves so I felt like I was just going to make a fool of myself

"Next class how about I teach you some dance moves" Mr. Pannda chuckled checking up on us

"Why not now?" I asked him, he nodded making his way to the door, "try to get Diva to change the lyrics" I whispered to Zane as I passed. It took me the rest of this block and most of the next but I got the routine down.

"Hey one more time before the end of the block?" Diva asked when I entered the room again, I nodded, "by the way we changed the lyrics a bit" I silently thanked Zane and we did our little dance and music, the lyrics were noticeably better but I doubt Rattle Diva should be anywhere near a song sheet.

"I fumbled" I mumbled at the end of our routine "next time"

"Spoken like a true performer, constantly wants to make it perfect" Diva laughed sitting in one of the chairs

"Great, now we have two perfectionists" Zane complained to the ceiling

"When is the performance anyways?" I asked taking a long swig of water

"Two weeks away, we should be ready" Zane told me doing a little drum roll

"You want to practice after school"

"No, we might be trying to get more fly time after school" I told her sadly

"Maybe if you can't, I'll meet you at the hanger" the bell rang and I walked upstairs

"Have fun in music class?" Rosefinch asked when I came thru the door, apparently so far it was only us and Mr. Chou

"It's better than having a teacher that hates you" I shrugged

"You know I think Rattle Diva has rubbed off on you, you've talked a lot more today than you've before" Rosefinch pointed out

"Maybe, but I wish she wasn't such…"

"A diva?" Rosefinch guessed

"Not what I was going to say but…"

"If we can't get more fly time can I watch a performance?" I gulped and I felt my face heat up

"Um…I …I …d-d-d-don't know…Rosefinch" I stuttered. By the time the boys got here we were in the air flying high and longer because we did get more fly time after school.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you ice wolf for reviewing, and I believe I explained his 'antisocial' behavior in the first chapters but don't worry he does get more 'social' and sorry this is a little shorter than most chapters**

"Guess what" Rattle Diva said pulling me away as I was about to go upstairs

"What?" I asked her, I have no idea what's she so excited about

"You know shy and sweet Lin?" I looked at her like she had to be joking

"No I don't think so" I told her sarcastically

"Well if you're going to be sarcastic I won't tell you" I rolled my eyes

"sorry, but what about him?'

"No, you don't want to know"

"Yes I do, what is it?" the warning bell decided to ring and I had to go to homeroom, man I wish Rattle Diva spilled. Lin seemed a little distracted during gym. I tried to follow him to his next class but he decided to go a different way leaving me having to go the opposite way so I could make it to class on time. At lunch I saw him talking with Rattle Diva and a ping of jealousy hit me in my gut.

"What did Rattle Diva tell you" Burly asked Lin when he sat down

"Project, with her and Zane" he responded eating some of his salad

"Didn't know you had any classes with her" I stated sitting next to him, I have a feeling that this is going to be my seat for the rest of the year

"Just switched" he told us. For the rest of lunch we were joking and laughing till the lunch bell rang.

"So that's the 'big news' Lin's in music class" I said to Rattle Diva when I stopped her near the girl's bathroom

"Yah and he sings like an angel, his dance moves need some work but…" I tried to picture Lin on stage singing but the closest I could was him holding the microphone looking like he is about to pass out, "earth to Rosefinch, you there?"

"Sorry I spaced out, you were saying?"

"You should come to a practice, I might be able to make one after school if you want to stop in" I thanked her before I rushed off to class. My other two classes just lagged on and on and I found myself watching the clock more than actually taking notes, but the bell did ring and I dashed up to the hanger so fast the track coach would be begging me to join.

"Have fun in music class?" I asked when he came in, the music hall was a lot closer to the hanger than most of the other classes so it was only Lin, Mr. Chou and me.

"It's better than having a teacher that hates you" he shrugged

"You know I think Rattle Diva has rubbed off on you, you've talked a lot more today than you have before" I teased

"Maybe, but I wish she wasn't such…" he started trying not to offend me or her

"A diva?" I guessed with a chuckle

"Not what I was going to say but…"

"If we can't get more fly time can I watch a performance?" I asked, his eyes were the size of dinner plates and his face looked like a tomato

"Um…I …I …d-d-d-don't know…Rosefinch" he stuttered and I couldn't help but smile. Lucky for him, Mr. Chou let us have more 'air time' so I didn't get the chance to see him perform before the late bus picked me and Burly up, Mano and Lin are already driving.

"Finally your home" Rattle Diva complained when I walked in my room

"When did you get here?" I asked looking at my now cleaned room; she had to be here for at least an hour, maybe two.

"The bus dropped me off and I decided to wait for you, how was the extra flying time?" she asked

"It was fun, most of it we spent racing or just joking around" I told her suspiciously as I sat down on my bed

"That's nice, so…"

"So what?" I leaned a little bit away from her

"So… hold on" she took off my helmet making my long dark braid fall down my back "I don't know why you wear this thing, your hair looks so pretty" she started undoing and brushing it

"You were saying" I persisted

"I bet if you curled this it would look so nice" she continued completely ignoring me

"Rattle Diva" I wined when she pulled pretty hard on my hair

"Sorry, you know I have never heard you sing before" I groaned, I should have known that was coming every time she does my hair she wants me to sing.

"I told you, I don't sing," I complained

"How would we know if you don't? Just sing this" she allowed my onyx tresses fall down my back as she grabbed her pipa and handed me a song sheet

"I am not singing Rattle Dive"

"please Rose, please" I sighed and nodded my head, when the music got to my part I started singing, I think badly, the lyrics were very bizarre, even for Diva

"what kind of song is it?" I asked handing her back the sheet

"I told you that you could sing" she smiled triumphantly

"What are you talking about? There was no way I sang that well" without missing a beat she turned on a little recorder and a beautiful alto filled the room

"That was you, now you believe me?"

"Nope, you could have recorded someone else singing that" I persisted not believing that I could sing that well

"Suit yourself, I have to get home for dinner" she left my room with a promise to see me tomorrow


	5. New Girl

**AN: it was kind of the point, one was Lin's side and the other was Rosefinch's side but it is changing up a bit and well just read :)**

About a week later on a Thursday

"How's music class going?" Principle Trully asked

"There great Principle Trully" I told him

"That's good, o we have a new student joining today, and do you think you can show her around?" Principal Trully inquired

"Sure, where is she?" I asked looking threw the deserted halls

"She will be here soon, you can wait in my office for her" I nodded and sat in one of the chairs "by the way I am noticing your getting better at talking to people, I guess music class is helping you get over your social phobia" I blushed a deep red

"I um guess" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment

"sorry I'm late, Principle Trully, I got lost" a girl in a full length sea foam green dress said rushing into the room a few minutes later, her brown hair hung lose except for the seashell clips holding back her bangs

"It's ok, besides school hasn't started yet, I wanted you to come early so I could have one of the students show you around" Principle Trully told her motioning to me

"I'm Lin Chung" I greeted standing up and offering my hand

"Nimue Green nice to meet you" she shook my hand

"Here is her schedule and remember school starts in an hour" we both nodded and left his office

"Sorry he made you come here early just to show me around" Nimue apologized

"Actually I just found out I was showing you around a few minutes before you showed up, I was here just to be here" I shrugged

"Why do you want to be in school longer than need be?" she asked

"It's quite and I have six younger sisters at home and two older ones, if I'm not gone before they wake up I'm not getting to school till third period" I explained. 'What is it with new girl? I haven't even told Jumpy about my sisters, yet I just blurted it out to her when we just met'

"Lucky I have a set younger triplet boys, they are so annoying" she groaned

"Trade you, what classes do you have anyways?" I looked at the sheet of paper and scanned it for a second

"So where to?" Nimue asked trying to look at the paper

"Well first we go to the pool, that's your home room" we didn't talk that much as we walked there but it was ok

"is this it?" she asked before I opened the door and she gasped seeing the twin Olympic size pools with a wave pool and hot tub, to our right was the girls changing room when the boys was on our left.

"Yep" I tried not to sound jealous, the 'water wings' aka this home room was spoiled the next, was the 'fly kids' "I think there are still time to sign up for the swim team, if you want to do that later"

"Ok, what's up, you are now sounding like this is a waste of time" Nimue scowled looking at me suspiciously

"sorry, this is the most spoiled home room, my home room which doubles as combat class, has a few desks and a beaten down dummy, and he is one of the students" she giggled at my joke

"That's a pretty funny joke, where to next?" I shrugged and son of a gun she had combat next

"Ok does everyone have the first three classes?" I asked out loud before leading her to the next three classrooms. "Ok next you have three swim classes which are back at your home room and then…" for a second I thought there was a type-o on her schedule

"Then what? O great I have photography for the next three classes" she smiled

"Well I believe that is in the art wing" we idly chatted a while

"Are we there yet? Man this is far from my swim classes" Nimue complained when we passed the music wing

"yah it is, I suggest you cut threw room 507, it is faster but don't do it three minutes after the first bell or the teacher will catch you" I advised remembering the tongue lashing I got last year for doing that

"How do you know that? Do you have an art class?" she asked

"I use too last year but after an art contest the teacher doesn't like me so I switched to music…here we are, the art wing" I told her turning down a highly decorated hall

"Lin Chung, what are you doing back here?" Mr. Camel asked as we passed by his classroom

"Principle Trully asked me to show Nimue around" I explained trying to hurry up this conversation

"I suppose that is acceptable but I'm watching you" Mr. Camel went back into the classroom and we made a break down the hall

"I'm guessing that was the art teacher" she guessed about half way down the hall

"Yep, here it is, Mr. Lizard's photography class" I announced stopping in front of a door "rule of thumb, do not let him take a photo of you"

"Why?" she asked, I shivered at the memory

"Just don't, please, any other questions?" I asked her

"Yah, will you walk me back to my home room? This place is confusing" I nodded and we started walking

"Hey Lin" someone called when we passed the main hall and when I turned around it was Jumpy

"Hey Jumpy what's up?" I asked scratching his ear

"Not…much…who she?" Jumpy asked

"This is Nimue Green, I just got done showing her around and I'm bringing her back to her home room" I explained watching the two shake hands

"Can…Jumpy…come with?" I laughed and rubbed his head in a gesture that said, 'of course'

"Hey Lin, maybe we can try today? I really want to see you perform" a familiar feminine voice asked coming behind us

"I-I-I don't know" I stuttered feeling my cheeks heat up

"Come on, you total skimped out on me every day last week, I want to see a performance" Rosefinch scowled stopping me in my tracks

"Hi I'm Nimue Green and you are?" Nimue piped up trying to change the subject

"Rosefinch, nice to meet you" Rosefinch greeted shaking her hand

"Well I better bring Nimue to her home room, I'll see you at lunch" I told her, she nodded and waved as she jumped on a nearby stair case

"Is she your girlfriend?" Nimue asked when we were sure she was gone, Jumpy was cracking up

"No she isn't" as we passed more and more halls more kids were there

"Hey it's two first squad punching bags and a pretty girl" one of the 'water wings' greeted when we were pretty close to the pool

"You two do know that you're not supposed to be here other than gym class right" his buddy chimed

"We were just bringing Nimue to her home room, we don't want trouble" I told them

"We will show her the rest of the way, first squad, you two can just go back" the first guy told us with a glare

"Fine…by me…water wings" Jumpy shot before hoping off, I gave Nimue a wave before following my friend

"Nimue…nice…water wings…mean" I nodded before turning into the hall that led to our home room

AN: Nimue Green is Lady Green I thought I would give her a first name because well this is high school and you get the picture


	6. lunch disaster

"Hey Lin, maybe we can try today? I really want to see you perform" I called seeing the sharpshooter walk down the hall

"I-I-I don't know" he stuttered cheeks turning crimson

"Come on, you total skimped out on me every day last week, I want to see a performance" I scowled, standing in front of him so he couldn't get away

"hi I'm Nimue Green and you are?" someone piped up to Lin's left, she was pretty and a ping of jealously hit my gut like when I saw Rattle Diva talking to him

"Rosefinch, nice to meet you" I greeted shaking her hand, trying not to be rude

"Well I better bring Nimue to her home room, I'll see you at lunch" Lin told me. I nodded and waved as I jumped on the closest stair case but I stayed so I could hear them

"Is she your girlfriend?" Nimue asked a while later when they started to walk again, at that comment Jumpy was cracking up

"No she isn't" Lin told her before they were out of ear shot

"I wish" I mumbled out loud before bounding up the stairs to the hanger

"Morning Rose" Diva called when I passed the second floor

"Morning Diva, what's new?" I asked

"Did you see the new water wing? She is cute and I think Lin noticed" I felt anger boil threw me

"What do you mean? Principle Trully probably just asked him to show her around" Diva put a finger to her chin if she was pondering something

"I suppose you might be correct, but watch out at lunch, if he offers her a seat at his table" Diva warned waving her finger at me

"As long as it isn't my seat" I responded before running up two more flights of stairs pretending it didn't matter but it was hard to ignore her for she was in our gym class and I was told by Kowloon that she was following Lin around like a lost puppy.

"hey Nimue, you can sit here" Lin called at lunch waving the girl over and offering the chair to his left as I sat on his right, a few tables over I saw Diva give me a sorry smile

"How are you enjoying school" I asked Nimue with a smile

"It's ok, thou everything is really strange" she told me surveying the different tables

"You get use to it" Lin shrugged eating some rice

"What is a water wing doing here?" Burly whispered sitting down to my right

"She's new, Lin invited her over" I replied trying not to let Lin or Nimue know we're talking about them

"I swear Lin is digging a deep grave for himself" Burly moaned

"Please, I think is already burying himself with concrete" Mano nodded looking at the two

"O right, next to Rosefinch is Burly and Mano" Lin introduced remembering that he didn't already

"I'm Nimue Green, nice to meet you" Nimue said nervously

"It's a pleasure" Burly told her nicely and Mano just nodded

"Mano doesn't talk, you'll get use to it" I explained

"Hey water wing, how you enjoying school?" three of us groaned and turned to little miss popular with a glare

"Good, but my name is…" Nimue started

"I don't really care water wing; I just came over to do this" with a smirk Sonia dumped a bowl of sticky rice all over her "welcome to the school"

"Leave her alone bimbo" I snarled, I didn't like Nimue for a few reasons but we could be friends, Sonia on the other hand is someone I want to sock in the jaw

"Excuse me fly girl, what did you say" she snarled

"I guess you're as smart as bait, too" I teased returning to my lunch

"You do not insult Sonia" a deep voice growled, before I knew it I saw my ex standing over Lin Chung as the later held his bloody nose

"Move it Lin Chump, you are already at the top of the 'ok to beat' list you don't want this to turn ugly" I just figured that my ex tried to hit me and Lin moved in his way

"you know that name is getting old, cant you think of anything else? I mean seriously, you started that Lin 'Chump' thing back in third grade, grow up" he told them off as he sat back in his own seat before turning to me "I think you should help Nimue get cleaned up" I nodded and led her out of the cafeteria with Diva and some of the music girls following us.

"Here, this is from the costume department, I hope it fits" one of them told her handing over a blue dress

"I'll bring this to Mr. Baboon, he can clean anything" another one said taking the sticky dress

"Thank you, who was that anyways?" Nimue asked pulling the dress over her head, it was a perfect fit

"Mystique Sonia, I would say don't get on her bad side" Diva started

"But she is not a fan of water wings to begin with" I explained "you should just stay out of her way"

"What does that even mean? Water wings?" Nimue asked tears brewing in her eyes

"it's what your home room is called, everyone is on the swim team and there nickname is water wings, mine Burly's and Mano's is fly kids, miss Latifah's home room is second squad while Lin, Sonia, Ray and Jumpy's home room is first squad" I explained

"That makes no since" Nimue protested

"You get use to it, come on, we should head back" Nimue nodded cleaning the tears off her face before following us back to the cafeteria

"Feel better?" Lin asked holding a napkin to his nose

"Yah I do" Nimue told him sitting down warily

"I see they decided to leave you alone, no bruises or anything" I commented sitting down

"You should look at your ex" Burly chuckled; I looked at him confused but dismissed it. Lunch ended shortly after that and the next class was even shorter so soon I was in the hanger waiting to launch

"Wait, can we take a picture first?" someone called when we jumped on the planes

"Get here faster, Mr. Lizard" Mr. Chou chuckled giving us the signal to launch

"Come on, one group shot" a familiar voice asked shyly

"One picture can't do any harm can it?" I heard Lin ask Mr. Chou "besides we have been dodging them for eight years"

"Fine" we all turned off the planes and jumped down to face the photography class

"Thank you Miss Green, get together" Mr. Lizard instructed

"Hold on" Mr. Chou took Mr. Lizards lens and put him on the far wall "not again" let's just say it wasn't one group shot, they took a lot of pictures and Mr. Chou had to give us the signal to make a break for the planes and launch and as a consolation we got almost double the fly time, bad part was we missed the bus, best part, Lin offered to drive me home in his hand me down corvette, or whatever it was called, all I know it is a cool car and that I'm glad Mano got his license already so he could drive Burly.


	7. Chapter 7

Nimue's pov, and fyi the 'triplets' are the sailor brothers

"Hey Nimue, how was school?" my mom asked when I walked into the house,

"It was good mom, I met some nice people, and some mean ones" I added under my breath

"That's good, the boys are at life guard training class, can you pick them up later?" she asked

"Ok, I will" I told her before going into my room and sitting on my bed "it's five I should call Bubble" it took me a while to find my computer but I got Bubble on screen face

"Hey girl, how was school? Meet any cute boys?" Bubble asked in her pj's, back home it is probably five AM

"Well there is this cute boy named Lin Chung, but I think his friend Rosefinch has her eyes on him and well I already made an enemy today I don't want another" I told her sheepishly rubbing the back of my head

"Hold on, tell me what happened?" with a sigh I told her my entire day starting with me first meeting Lin and stopping at the air force photo shoot

"Yikes, man if I was there I would bet them but…yah," she said when I was finished

"I know, it's a mess, I wish it was simple here but no it isn't" I groaned hitting my key board with my head

"Bubble, are you awake? The bus will be here in ten minutes" I heard Bubble's mom called up

"Man I got to go, see you later, Nimue," Bubble told me

"Bye Bubble, I got to pick the triplets up anyways" I shrugged turning of screen face and left for my old minivan, when I turned sixteen my mom couldn't get me to the DMV to get my driver's license any faster, then she got me a minivan, well I guessed she wanted me to drive the boys around for her.

"I suppose you are Nimue?" the life guard asked shaking my hand when I got to the triplet's class

"Yah, I am" I told him as my brothers ran over to me, armed with their bags

"The boys told me a lot about you, they say you're an amazing swimmer" I nodded

"Yah I'm pretty good" I told him

"Show him Nimue" one of them begged

"Please" the second one chimed

"For us?" the last offered, with a sigh I took off my dress reviling my blue one peace and jumping into the water

"Time me" I told them, when they said go I did a lap around before getting out an drying off

"Impressive, are you on a swim team?" he asked

"No I haven't signed up yet" I told him

"Well I have a friend who has a great swim team, if you're interested" he told me handing me a card

"Thank you, bye" the drive home was strangely quiet, the boys are normally chatting my ear off but

"Dinner's on the table kids" mom called when we walked in and the boys just inhaled there meal then we got ready for bed. I passed out as soon as my head hit my pillow

"I know your there Nimue, come on wake up" a voice said waking me from my dream

"Sorry Bubble, what's up?" I yawned

"Not much, we miss you thou, and the swim coach had a temper tantrum today, want the video?" she asked

"Send it, I'll watch it later, so nothing else new?"

"Nah, just boring old school, good luck at yours, I have to watch the foot ball game with dad" Bubble groaned, with a laugh I logged off and went to get changed into my dress one that wasn't ruined from yesterday's rice incident. Dashing down the stairs I heard my brothers waking up.

"Nimue, where are my shoe's" my brother asked yelling

"And my shirt" the second one called

"My hat's missing" the third chimed in

"By the door, in the hamper and you left it in my car" I yelled grabbing some toast and jam

"Thanks Nimue" they chimed running down the stairs and grabbing their own breakfast

"I'm busy, can you drive the boys to school?" my mom asked packing her suitcase and handing the boys there lunches

"But then I'll be late for school, can't they just take the bus?" I protested

"The bus is yucky"

"It smells like puke"

"But we want you to" they protested in turn

"Fine, can you write me a note in case I am late?" I asked mom while handing each of the boy's there backpacks

"Sure, honey, here" she handed me her shopping list before dashing out the door

"Looks like I have to drive fast, and pick up milk on my way home" I groaned as the boys jumped in the car and fought for the passenger seat and the right to the music selection "Ace it is Amin's turn in the front, Trey your hat in right next to you" I told them getting into the driver's seat it took a few tries but I got this hunk of junk to start

"Wait I forgot my science homework"

"Where is the sailor song channel?"

"Do you have ear plugs?"

"I put it in your backpack last night, I don't know what it is here and no I don't" I answered, after a while Amin settled on a station, Ace started to draw on some paper and Trey put his fingers in his ears and yell 'lalala' which made Amin turn up the volume and well by the time I stopped in the parking lot at their school I could have sworn I would go deaf, one of these days the will blow the speakers.

"See you after school"

"Remember three o-clock"

"Love you sis" they called rushing into their school meeting up with three girls wearing identical outfits

"Have fun, I'm certainly not" I mumbled driving out and trying to find a spot at my own school three blocks away, but it seemed as divided as lunch and gym so I was completely lost

"Hey, Nimue, you can park here" I looked to the voice and saw Lin waving next to a sweet car

"Thanks, more and more I'm here more confusing it is" I explained when I got out of the car

"To someone new I guess it is pretty confusing but you'll eventually get the hang of it" he told me with a smile that just made me melt into a puddle

"Is it ever going to get easier?" I groaned walking up the crowded staircase

"Probably not, but you'll get use to it" he shrugged nonchalantly

"You're probably right," we walked in silence till we stopped at a place where we had to part "hey; didn't you say you get here early?"

"I did, that's how I got the best two parking places, and I waited for you to show because I guessed you'd be completely lost" all I gave him was a thanks' before he dashed off to his home room, and me to mine


	8. Chapter 8

'Finally the weekend' I silently cheered hoping into my Corvette, it was originally my grandfather's but he crashed and died in his 'baby' so it got passed to my father who repaired it and tricked it out so I could drive it now. Most guys would brag if they had anything cooler than there mom's old car or anything that resembles a muscle car but I have a tricked out muscle car yet only two people know it, that I'm aware of.

"Hey panther, your late" my uncle Vito yelled as I entered my dad's car shop, the deal was I could have the Corvette if I worked there for at least a year

"Sorry Uncle V, there was traffic in the parking lot" I explained changing into my denim uniform as uncle V mumbled that at my age he would be drag racing in that beautiful car.

"Well then drive faster" he shot over to me

"Hey I could get pulled over if I go one MPH over the limit, if I start going sixty in a thirty I'm definitely getting in trouble" I joked opening up the door's, why uncle V always have them closed is beyond me

"Your right, well don't just stand there like a lump, go get the tools and start shinning them" uncle V spat, with a nod I dashed off to where Uncle V left the tool's last, this time they were in the bathroom. As I was leaving an ugly sound filled the air, not to mention a cloud of smoke.

"Hey can you fix my car? It's acting up on me?" a female voice asked, she was not one of our regulars but it still was familiar

"Well by the sound of it a monkey could fix it, speaking of which, hey panther why don't you come out here and do this one" I grabbed the tool cart and walked over to find a familiar old minivan and it's driver, a very familiar Nimue.

"Hi I'm the repair shop monkey, how may I be of service?" I joked earning a smile

"You work here?" she asked surprised

"Yah, it's my dad's, so what's wrong?" I asked her leaning against the car

"Why do you think something's wrong?" she asked confused

"Well, you're at a mechanics, that's a good start, and I believe East Citadel High could hear the noise this rust bucket was making" it looked like she just mentally slapped herself as if she forgot why she came here

"Sorry, this thing has been hard turning on and off, pulse the noise," I nodded thinking what it might be

"Sounds like its dieseling and maybe a short on your battery" I told her as she looked at me like I grew a tail and started singing folk songs in German

"This runs on gas not diesel, and I believe the battery doesn't wear any shorts" I could hear my uncle V laugh on the other side of room as I just face palmed

"I'll just take a look" I told Nimue trying not to start an argument, last time I tried to explain to a customer that your car doesn't have to run on diesel to be dieseling it took three hours and gave me a big headache "yep definitely dieseling and someone put a tin foiled wrapped potato on your battery so it might me dead"

"Is that bad?" Nimue asked not getting what I'm saying

"Nah, there are way worse things that could happen to this thing, but it would take some time to fix it dieseling so either you can wait bored stiff in the waiting room or I can drive you home and pick you up when it's done" I offered tossing the potato in the trash before turning to Nimue

"That sounds great" I smiled at her acceptance to my offer for a ride and I led her where I park my car

"Meet Demon," I introduced opening the passengers door before getting into the driver's seat

"Wow, this is cool" I laughed as she gapped at the leather interior of the car, as I pulled out of the driveway

"Check out the speaker's there totally sick" I turned on my radio and put the volume up to a five but you could feel the base rattle the car

"My brothers would love this thing"

"Where do you live? I don't really want to drive in circles" I reminded her as we stopped at a red light

"Sorry, um Kent Road," Nimue told me when the light turned green, we rode mostly in silence truthfully the music droned out most attempts at a conversation. I ended up turning off the radio when we rounded the corner to Kent Road

"So which house is yours?" I asked again snapping Nimue out of whatever fantasy she was reveling in

"Seventeen, it's blue"

"Green suburban in the driveway?" I asked her stopping in front of said house

"Yep this is it" she bid me farewell as I backed out of the driveway and back to the machine shop and got to work on the sad looking minivan.

"Friend from school?" Uncle V guessed as I began working on the minivan

"Yah, she's new" I responded jerking the corded battery "how did this thing turn on in the first place?"

"Well I suggest you don't keep her waiting, unless you still like that Rosefinch girl" in response I threw my grease rag at him. I worked quietly with minimum interruptions from 'the monkey's uncle'

"I'm done, going to pick up Nimue" I called to Uncle V slamming the hood down

"Don't take long, panther, you have to be at school at seven" I slammed the door of the garage door without a word. The trip back to the garage with Nimue was filled with laughter and silly impressions.

"So are there any good places to eat around here? The only place I know is 'mom's ala kitchen'" I chuckled as I escorted her to the 'fixed' minivan

"Well, _Ledo's Pizza_ is a great place to get a bite"

"Maybe you could show me next weekend? I still don't have the terrain down" I shrugged thinking why not

"Sure, I'll pick you up at say, seven?" I asked, she nodded and drove off in her car

"Hey kid, it's getting late, big daddy will chew me out and give me slap on the wrist if you're out to late" Uncle V joked with a mischievous glint in his eye. With a role of my eyes I jumped into Demon and drove off down the familiar Sax Road. It was at the corner of Bell's AVE. where I saw Rose walking alone

"Hey Rose, what brings you here?" I asked pulling up next to her

"I was visiting Diva's house, I'm going home" she told me leaning threw the window

"Well do you want a ride? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if I'm late to dinner, again" I joked

"Sure why not" my heart fluttered a little and my smile lifted a little. The car was quite but it was a comfortable and hospitable, unlike with Nimue where there had to be some noise going on. The trip to Rose's house was pretty long, not one you would walk unless it was for a marathon

"Didn't someone ask to drive you home? It's a long walk" I asked parking the car

"Yah, you did" I locked the car doors "Diva's parents did but I told them I had ride, you care to come in for dinner? My mom always makes too much and I think you're already too late for dinner" I accepted her offer and her mom can cook a lot, my parents were glad I was finally hanging out at other peoples places.


	9. disaster date

Two chapters in one day? Look who's special.

Rosefinch

I was nervous, I couldn't believe I was finally doing this but after last week's dinner success I have to.

"Hello May speaking, who's this?" the youngest triplet answered

"Hey, it's Rosefinch; can you put Lin on the line?" I asked twirling the telephone cord around my figure

"He's not here, I heard that he is taking some new girl to Ledo's is there something I could do" I felt my heart crumble into dust then drift away,

'_He is bringing Nimue on a date? But I thought we were friends, or is that it?'_ I thought to myself

"Hello? Rosefinch? You still there?" May asked on the other side of the phone

"Yah I'm still here…hey do you guys still go crazy when you have sweets or energy drinks?" I asked her with a mischievous glint in my dark brown eyes

"I don't know what you're thinking of, Rose, but I think I like it" it didn't take long for us to get the other two triplets and the forth oldest to join in, and soon I was driving my mom's van with four excited kids and eight energy drinks to the favorite hangout known as Ledo's Pizza,

"Ok now each of you drink two of these" I passed each girl two of the drinks "and well, just go wild, and remember the girl Lin is with has candy" I chuckled as each of the kids inhaled every drop of their drink before bouncing into the restaurant and I just had to watch from the window. First they greeted Lin, then they went completely wild and I mean wild. Pizza was flying everywhere; there were soda geysers on every table, not to mention Lin somehow got covered in chocolate as he tried to get Samantha off the chandelier. The best part was that the girls completely covered Nimue in tomatos, but after five minutes the girls crashed.

"What happened here?" I asked Lin walking into the restaurant

"I don't know, I think someone gave them energy drinks" he told me putting the four girls in a pile

"Who would do such a thing? I mean seriously they go wild if they have any sugar" I told him hiding a smile

"Hey Rose, what brings you here?" Nimue asked walking over to us

"My parents asked me to bring home a pizza" I lied "I guess that is not happening"

"Nope, hey Rose what did you come here in?" Lin asked me

"My mom's van why?"

"Can I borrow it? I need to get these four home, take my car and I will meet you two at 'That Mexican Place'" I nodded and switched keys with him and soon me and Nimue were driving towards the best Mexican place around

"That was a complete disaster" Nimue groaned hitting the console with her head

"Watch it, Lin will kill me if we deploy the air bags on this thing" I chided "besides it's not your fault that four of his sisters came and trashed the place" I started to feel bad about setting the kids on the two of them

"Yah I guess your right Rose," there was a moment of silence and I decided to hang a left at my street and right into my driveway

"stay here," I commanded and not even ten minutes later I came back out with a set of blue pants and a green shirt "here put this on, I don't think you want to go to 'That Mexican Place' covered in tomato's" she gave me a 'thank you' smile and changed into the new outfit and we were back on the road heading to the next hottest hotspot for eatery

"No way this place is actually called 'That Mexican Place'" Nimue chuckled as we entered the driveway where Lin was already parked

"Hey girls, what took you so long?" he greeted, by now he changed out of his chocolate dipped outfit and into a clean one

"Sorry, I decided to get Nimue into a clean outfit, like I can see you did" he nodded as Nimue got out of 'his' car

"Isn't that the outfit Burly gave you last year?" he asked

"Please don't tell him" we both laughed before heading into the restaurant with Nimue on our tail. Long story short, we had an amazing time, it was almost like lunch at school just with better food, at the end of dinner Lin treated us to ice cream at 'Muller's' before bringing Nimue home and I drove myself home. As soon I sat on my bed my phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked answering my phone

"So, did you ask him out? Spill girl," I heard Diva ask on the other end of the line

"no I choked, I decided to go out for pizza and well I ended up meeting Lin, Nimue and four of his sister's hyped up on sugar" I told her with a sigh

"Lin has a sister? How many?" Diva asked

"Um I think he has six younger ones and two older," I explained with a slight shiver remembering when I first met them; let's just say it involved a live lobster, a dart board and a very persistent pony.

"Yikes well what happened at the pizza place" she persisted causing me to think about hanging up

"Lin got covered with chocolate, Nimue got tomato, pizzas were flying everywhere, there were also soda geysers and one of them was playing Tarzan with the chandelier" I recalled

"Sounds like someone should have put that on Video House, so are you going to try at all?" she asked chuckling at what I'm guessing the picture of that she is imagining of the pizza place incident

"I don't know, we will see Diva" I told her rolling my eyes

"Well strike fast girl, you don't know how long you got before someone else takes him, pointedly Nimue" she chided me

"Alright Diva, sheash you are such a Diva" I complained hanging up "but maybe she is right"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ask and you shall receive. Bad news this is the last chapter, good news I have already started the next one if you guys want it.**

Today is the day of the assembly, Mr. Chou let us hang out in the hanger until the bell rang. While Rose Burly and Mano were playing a three-way game of chess I was staring at the clock. I was pretty antsy to get to the music hall to practice with diva but I also one didn't want this class to end. I didn't expect the phone to ring though, it was a welcome distraction.

"Hey Lin you there? It's me Charlotte," my older sister said on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah it's me, what's up?" I answered.

"You need to come home now!" She told me urgently with worry laced heavily in her words.

"Why what's wrong? Is someone hurt? Are the girl's okay? Is it uncle V, you got tell me something" I beg each word getting louder and louder, till I was practically screaming into the phone.

"For starters, I do not think the people in Timbuktu should know what your phone call is about, two, Sofia will tell you when you get home," Charlotte scolded me lightly.

"Wait a second Sofia is here, doesn't she live like halfway across the world? Charlotte please tell me what's going on," I'm pretty sure my classmates are looking at me crazy, but if Sofia is here something has to be wrong.

"Look we will explain later, Lindor, just please go home," she begged with a sigh. I told her okay then hung up, it must be really important for her to use my full name. I told Mr. Chou that had to dash, and I told Rose to let Diva know that I might be late for rehearsal. Lucky for me mom left me her van to drive this school with because dad borrowed my Corvette for their anniversary. For most of the ride home I'm pretty sure I was speeding, and I'm surprised that the police did not pull me over.

"Sofia, what is going on?" I asked barely turning off the car before jumping out.

"Well Lin, I'm not sure how to say this, but…"

Rosefinch's pov

I was getting nervous, Lin was pretty worried when he got off the phone, it was like five minutes before he had to go on and he still wasn't back yet. "Hey Rose, when is he going to get here?" Diva growled trying not to alert to anyone that there's a problem.

"I don't know he might miss it I mean it could be something really important at home, he was as white as a sheet when he got off the phone" I explained looking once more at the door as if expecting him to burst thru it.

"Hey Diva were on in two," her partner said poking his head around the corner.

"Looks like he is missing it, I hope what it was, is worth abandoning us over" Diva told me sadly. I took my phone out and dialed his number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" a voice sobbed on the other side of the line.

"Hey Lin its Rose, are you ok?" I asked with worry, even Diva and mystery boy had rapped attention.

"Not really, but I will live" he gave out a tortured sob and it also sounded like he blew his nose "what's up?"

"Well I was wondering what happened, remember you ran out of the hanger pretty fast today" I reminding him. As if it was a painful memory he wailed again but this time it got muffled by, what I'm guessing is, his pillow. "Sorry, we will talk when you're more in the mood to talk" he muffled out a good bye before I hung up.

"Man whatever it was he seems pretty broken up about it" the guy said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Zane, Rattle Diva, you're up" Miss Giraffe prodded the two

"But Lin isn't here" Diva protested

"Doesn't matter, the show must go on" I bet there performance would have been better if Lin was there, or if they looked like they weren't playing for a funeral. I tried calling Lin a week later but he didn't answer no matter how many messages I, Burly or Nimue left. We had a feeling that he wasn't coming back when he didn't show up for school, or work, or anything for three months, it was almost like he disapered.


End file.
